Part 2 Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Zoid
by Angel Wolf
Summary: Vera Obscura Vega's Younger sister joins the team and another girl named Jera.
1. Chapter 1

Part 2 Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength

  
  


This is part two it starts up where chapter 10 left off with some familiar characters showing up. I do not own zoids or any anime show, but I do own Angel and Light which represents me. This part does not totally follow part one. This part will skip between the Light Chaser members, Flugal team, Champ team, Battle Zabits, and a few new characters. Lets get on with the story.

  
  


Chapter 1: Trouble and Attacks

" Where did she go!" shouted Stella. She had woken up and her cousin Light had literally vanished. " I have no clue and do you have to yell so loud," said Naomi as she was awakened by the hollering girl. " Yes, she does it is a habit when someone disappears," said Reno sarcastically. " Reno you better take that back or I will pound you," said Stella. " Break it up you two we need to find Light," said Flicker as she stepped between the two pilots. 

  
  


" Come on Flicker get out of my way," said Stella in a rather annoyed voice. " Sorry, but I think we better get ready to travel," said Jamie as he stepped in-between the three and stopped the battle. " O.K. Jamie, but Reno I warn you be careful," said Stella as she ran over to Comet. " Come on Magic you can't sleep all day," said Brad as he tried to shack Liger pilot awake. " This is useless it is easier to wake up Bit," thought Brad to himself. Then all of a sudden he had an idea. 

  
  


" Hey anyone here have a whistle?" asked Brad. " Yeah I do I always keep it in case Magic won't wake up," said Stella as she threw the whistle to Brad. " Thanks I owe you one Stella," said Brad as he took a deep breath and blew the whistle. It had a very good effect, because not only did it wake Magic up it also woke up Leon who had been asleep. 

  
  


" What did you do that for!" shouted Magic and Leon at the same time. " Come on you sleepy heads Light is missing we have to find her," said Naomi as she climbed into her red Gun Sniper. " You know we are really going to have a problem with that slow thing with us," said Magic over the link. " I think you better take that back," said Naomi as she pushed a button and the Gun Sniper gained wings. " Cool Naomi a Gun Sniper with wings and an awesome combat system," said Jamie in awe.

  
  


" I modified my Gun Sniper so I could move faster and have better fighting powers," said Naomi as they started flying and running. A few moments later they heard a voice that only Jamie recognized. " Hey kid next time you need a favor don't hesitate to ask," said the voice. " Who are you and what in the blazes do you want?" asked Reno. " I came to help you guys beat the Backdraft once and for all," said the voice. 

  
  


" You still didn't answer my question whop are you," repeated Reno. " Names Pierce and Jamie and I have known each other for a while, but then again I was his enemy for a while," said Pierce. " Well O.K. you can come with we already have a nice little army put together," said Magic in his cocky way. " Good I think you will need all the power you've got to beat the Backdraft this time," said Pierce as she came up in her Storm Zoder. I think that is what it is called. 

  
  


" Hey Pierce you seen any more pilots running around?" asked Matt a few minutes later. " Yeah I saw a few others I think I actually saw the Champ team in their zoids coming this way," said Pierce. " You know Pierce Harry really is bad luck," said Magic who had met the warrior a couple of times. " So I have heard from a few others, but he is rich he way serve as a good way to repair zoids if they get damaged," said Stella as she piloted Comet over another outcropping of rocks. 

  
  


" Well come on lets go get Harry, Benjamin, and Sebastian then," said Jamie as they turned their zoids around and started running in the opposite direction. " Hey Pierce did you see anyone else?" asked Flicker. " Yeah I saw a couple of wolf like zoids one black and one silver running across the desert," said Pierce absentmindedly. " I wonder if it was Light and Angel with that other hybrid zoid Razor and his pilot Mal," thought Flicker to herself. 

  
  


" Come on Flicker we are almost there," said Magic over the speaker to the pilot of Freedom. " O.K. I will meet you there," said Flicker as she made Freedom speed up. " Come on Magic try to catch me," said Flicker as she and Freedom shot forward in front of the Star Liger. 

  
  


" Hey no fair you cheater," said Magic as he made Ghost speed up. " Catch me if you can," said Flicker as she put on the cloak that her zoid had. " Come on Freedom lets get a move on," said Flicker as they caught up to Stella and the others.

  
  


" Hey where is Magic?" asked Jamie. " Left him in the dust a couple miles back," said Flicker as they stopped in front of three zoids. A Siexs, Command Wolf, and Shadow Foz looked at them. " Hey who do you think you are blocking my path," yelled an enraged Harry. " Sorry, but we just want to know if you three would like to help us stop the Backdraft," said Jamie. " Oh Jamie it is you, but who are all the others?" asked Sebastian. " Hey Sebastian they are friends of mine and teammates, but do you want to help us?" asked Jamie. 

  
  


" I sure do that evil Backdraft destroyed our base," said Harry. " Same thing happened to us," said Jamie and Naomi at the same time. " Yikes, this is not good not good at all," said Benjamin. " Your telling us and our leader Light Madurai is missing," said Flicker to Benjamin. 

  
  


" Well come on lets find her then," said a familiar voice. 

" Dare how did you find us?" asked Matt. " I didn't my zoid did," said Dare pointing to the new zoid that stood at his side. " Wow you got a Griffon Hawk, but what happened to your Zabit?" asked Matt.

  
  


" Got destroyed I found this Griffon Hawk flying around and it let me in so I guess I got a new zoid," said Dare as he jumped back into the zoid. " Yeah, we'll help you find Light," said Maccan as he came up in his Zabit Ka and Quin behind him. " Thanks with this team it is sure we will beet the Backdraft," said Maccan. " Well come on lets get going and find that crazy leader of yours," said another familiar voice. 

  
  


" Miro O.K. you can come you are a good pilot when it comes to making others forget they are battling," said Magic. " Can I help?" asked Taylor as she came out of nowhere. 

" Sure thing anyone else out there that want to help?" asked Jamie. " I want to help you guys," said another familiar voice. 

  
  


" I wish I knew where we are going," said Light as she sat in the cockpit watching the land go by. " Come on this is very boring," said Light as she started to sing a song. " Hey Angel want to listen to some music?" asked Light. Angel growled and this one seemed to be directed to the ground. " I don't even want to know what is going to happen next," said Light as a War Shark came out of the ground. " I have been directed to destroy anything that enters this area unauthorized," said a voice. 

  
  


" I live by one rule and that is that evil can not survive," said Light as she got ready to fight and just as she was about to attack the War Shark was destroyed. " Who did that?" asked Light. When she got no response she looked up and saw Razor standing where the War Shark had stood a few seconds ago. " Razor you did that," said Light in shock as she starred.

  
  


How did you like it well please review. I know I left you at a cliff hanger at that once part, but I want you to try to guess who it is. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength

  
  


I do not own zoids only my own characters like Light and Angel. I wrote chapter two once before, but I accidentally erased it. I guess I am a bit of a dummy at times. Growl. Hey you know you don't have to agree with me Angel. Well how about we get on with the story. I want to know if any of you guessed who the person that was unknown was. 

  
  


Chapter 2: Looking for Each Other

" I still can't believe that Razor destroyed that War Shark with one attack," said Light as they kept moving following the mentioned black hybrid. Angel growled in a way that expressed what her pilot had just said. " I take it you agree with me," said Light. Angel howled again and Light knew what it meant. 

  
  


" Go on angel catch up," said Light and Angel did just that catching up to the black hybrid. " I wonder how much longer until we make it to their camp," said Light as she sat in the cockpit watching the ground go by. Then Light looked on the screen and saw two dots which she recognized as zoids. 

  
  


" Angel slow down a bit let Razor enter first then we can scare them a bit," said Light. Angel then slowed down to a trot as Razor jumped into camp. Light watched as the two pilots opened the cockpit and saw that Mal wasn't there. 

" Come on Angel lets make our grand entrance," said Light as she pushed a button and Angel flew barely over Razor. " I hope I didn't hit either of them," said Light as she jumped out of Angel.

  
  


" Hey you nutcase what are you trying to do shave my bloody head!" yelled Chelsea. Juli then elbowed her in the side when she realized who it was. 

  
  


" Hey Light nice to see you do you know where our leader is?" asked Juli. " As a matter a fact I do," said Light. Then Light watched as the two pilot fought over Mal's bandana. When they finally calmed down it was Juli who spook first.

  
  


" So where is she?" asked Juli. " Angel said that Razor said that Mal was stolen," said Light. The two starred at her seeming not to understand. " I'll put it into simpler terms. MAL. WAS KIDNAPED," said Light stressing the last three words. 

  
  


" But why, no one has anything against her," said Chelsea. 

" If you even knew," whispered Juli, but Chelsea didn't here her. " Maybe for money," said Chelsea. " I don't know," said Light as she stood up. At that moment Razor decided he didn't want anymore human contact and moved away from Juli and snarled which became a full fledged howl.

  
  


Angel looked up at the black hybrid and kind howled to Light. Light looked a little surprised and then told the others why,. " Light says that Razor knows where Mal is and if we don't get a move on he is going to hurt someone," said Light as she jumped into Angel. " Come on we have to leave," said Juli as she climbed into her zoid. 

  
  


Just then K.J. decided to come out of the place he had been. " Hey what about me?" asked K.J. in an annoyed voice. 

Light looked at the older boy and then answered. " You can come with us and we can drop you of at my camp. We can pick my teammates and a couple of friends of ours up. They will be of great help," said Light as K.J. climbed into Chelsea's zoid. 

  
  


" Well come on lets get going," said Light becoming the leader in Mal's absence. Angel then ran ahead caught a thermal and rose into the air. Then came Juli, Chelsea with K.J. in tow and Razor trying to stay as close to Angel in front as possible.

  
  


" I wonder where they went?" asked Light out-loud as she looked at the deserted camp. " I don't know," said Juli. 

" Maybe they went looking for me," said Light. " Well if they did K.J. can tell them where we went," said Chelsea as she pushed K.J. out of the Shadow Foz and he landed with a thump on the ground.

  
  


" We'll see later K.J. after we find the others," said Light as they ran off in their zoids. 

  
  


" Moon what are you doing here!" exclaimed Stella to her cousin. " Trying to find you guys," said Moon as she starred into her cousins eyes and watched the others. " Hey Moon nice to see you again," said Flicker as she held out her hand to the girl. " Same to you Flicker oh almost forgot I found someone you know," said Moon as she moved aside to reveal a girl who appeared to be about 17 years old. " Saturn it's been a long time," said Flicker. " Sure had sis now come on we have to find your leader and defeat those rats," said Saturn referring to the Backdraft. 

  
  


" Well then lets get going," said Miro as they all dashed off hoping to find more pilots and friends from other times. 

" Hey Maccan where is Tristan?" asked Jamie. " She is off visiting her parents for the weekend and I am happy," said Maccan as he piloted his Zabit. " Good thing too or she might flip out," said Dare as he piloted the Griffon Hawk next to all of the other flying zoids. 

  
  


" You know I think we have more zoids in the air then on the ground," said Moon. " So do I, but that is O.K. because if there are more in the air it is more likely we will spot Light," said Flicker. " Yes, but I am still worried I mean why would she just leave without telling you guys," said Moon. " Look who is talking you did the same thing," said Stella. " I agree, but at least then we didn't have to worry about the Backdraft," said Moon. " Hey don't worry she can take care of herself," said Dare.

  
  


" I agree on that she is one tough girl and one awesome pilot," said Ka as she flew next to Dare in Hero her Zabit. " I just hope she didn't go and do anything stupid," said Jamie. " I think she has a brain larger then mine," said Magic over the link system his cocky Bit like smile on his face. " Yes, Magic she does have a lot more sense then you," said Brad under his breath as he piloted the Shadow Fox. 

  
  


" Hey Harry where did you get that Shadow Fox?" asked Leon. " I found it running around so I decided to take it," said Harry in his cocky way. " Well never mind," said Matt as he started to come closer to the ground. 

  
  


" Hey Matt what are you doing?" asked Jamie to his brother. " Enemy zoids two of them dead ahead," shouted Matt as he aimed and destroyed one of them. " Well you're just lucky that wasn't me," said a voice. " Yeah, what can you do against a small army?" asked Naomi. " Small army, but they said there would only be one or two left," said the voice. " I am sorry to disappoint you small fry, but there are many more then that," said Naomi as she aimed and took out the other zoid. At closer range they saw that they had only been a couple of very weak Iron Kongs that had already had most likely been in battle that day and had a lot of metal and armor ripped off of them. 

  
  


" If they had been in better shape they could have took a couple of us out," said Matt. " Well most likely not with all of us against them it is very unlikely," said Naomi. " Well come on we still have to find Light and Angel," said Magic as they sped away.

  
  


Well come on how do you like tell the truth. Mal I want to know when your birthday is and what town you live in. Well hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon. 


	3. 3: Backstabber

Part 2 Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength

  
  


Do not own zoids or anything to do with it. I mean if I did I would be rich and the series would be a lot different. I thank anyone who has reviewed my story Mal, Sirusmoe, Mr. Bigg, Dark Angel Himeko, and others who I can't remember. I am sorry if I spelled any of your names wrong, but hey I am only human. I still am going to work on other stories, but this is my top priority at the moment. Well lets get on with the show.

  
  


Chapter 3: Treason, Mal, and Uh Oh 

" Where can she be I mean we have been looking for 2 days," said Chelsea as she sat in the Command Wolf watching the land role by. " Be patient," commanded Light as she flew thru the air watching for Mal. " I wonder how K.J. is doing," said Juli. " Most likely by now he has freaked out," said Chelsea as they kept running across the desert. 

  
  


" I still don't know why you left him there," said Light as she looked at the two other canine zoids. " Well for one thing he can't pilot a zoid and it works out if your friends come back," said Juli. " What happens if they don't come back," said Light sarcastically. " I don't know, but he'll be fine," said Chelsea. " I still think that she needs to think," said Angel to her pilot. " Well she does what she wants I mean I am not their real leader," said Light back to Angel.

  
  
  
  


" Hey Light isn't it getting I don't know I little late?" asked Juli. " Sure is now come on time to rest," said Light as she landed Angel and jumped out landing on both feet and racing over to an area where some trees and bushes were. " I think we better help her," said Chelsea as she ran over and started to gather sticks with Light. " I'll be there in a second," said Juli as she jumped out and started to gather sticks with the others. 

  
  


" I wish that we had already found Mal," said Chelsea a couple hours later as they stood around the already made fire. " So do I but we have to keep trying," said Light. " Well lets get some sleep and then we can go look for her tomorrow," said Juli. 

  
  


Light having a dream

" No this can't be happening Star come on Star wake up," whispered Light to the downed zoid. " You can't be gone you were my first zoid I can not lose you," said Light as she watched as the zoid got demolished. " I will avenge you Star if it is the last thing that I do," said Light as she held the only thing left of the mentioned zoid. The zoid had, had a special chip inside of it that someone she could not remember who had called an organoid system. 

  
  


Light shot up in bed being awoken by the dream. " Not that again I wonder why it still haunts me," said Light to Angel who was standing next to her. " Why what haunts you?" asked the hybrid putting its large silver head to one side and looking strangely at the human. 

  
  


" A dream Angel just a dream," said Light to the zoid answering the obvious question. The zoid just looked not totally understanding what she meant. " Never mind I need some sleep," said Light as she curled back into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

  
  


Zoids talking

" Hey Razor Light said that something is haunting her," said Angel to the black hybrid. " Did she say what it was?" asked Razor. " She said a dream, but I really don't know much about dreams," said Angel curiously. " Well I think that a dream is something you see while you are asleep at least that is what my pilot said," said Razor now confused himself. " Well whatever they are I don't care as long as they can't hurt Light," said Angel as she stood protectively over Light. 

  
  


" Good thing your human doesn't have a reckless streak in her," said Razor as he laid down on the ground as quietly as he could. " We will find Mal and hopefully soon," said Angel as she started to shut down her circuits so that she could get some sleep. " Night Razor and please try to get some sleep," said Angel before she shut down. " Will try to will try to," said Razor in answer.

  
  


" Hey come on you two time to get up," said Light as she ran around camp like crazy all hyper from her breakfast. She had eaten a donut and two cans of Pepsi and she was on a sugar high. This is what happens when your computer won't go on the Internet and I am around. " Well you could be a little less noisy," said Juli. " Yes I was already partly awake," said Chelsea as she sat up and grabbed her sleeping bag. 

  
  


" Well come on we may be able to find Mal today," said Light an hour later as they flew and ran in the zoids across the desert. " Yes, we might and I hope we do," said Chelsea as she sat in her CW ( I am to lazy to type out Command Wolf). " I just hope she doesn't go jumping off the wall," said Juli as she sat in her Shadow Fox and watched as the miles flew by. 

  
  


" Hey there she is!" shouted one of the others a couple of hours later. " Hey guys nice to see you," said Mal as she ran up to them. " Same to see you we have been looking for like three days already," said Light. " Yeah, well some creepy people kidnaped me and we escaped and then I crashed our get away zoid," said Mal sheepishly pointing to Jessica at the mentioned we. 

  
  


" Hey names Jessica nice to meet yah," said Jessica as she extended her hand. Then all of a sudden Angel snarled and they turned around. There on the hill were a Siexs and some other zoid. " Looks like we have some company everyone get in your zoids," said Light. " Fine by us," said everyone else as they climbed into their zoids and got ready to battle. 

  
  


" Hey Jessica ever piloted a zoid?" asked Mal. " Yes, I have," said Jessica. " Want a try again?" asked Mal as she climbed into the Razor Fushion and started to fiddle with this and that. Meanwhile Light and Chelsea where taking on the Siexs which was controlled by the mean lady that had been chasing Jessica and Mal. " Hey where is Juli?" asked Chelsea. " Over there," said Light pointing to the Shadow Fox on the hill. " I thought she was on our side," said Chelsea. 

  
  


" Can't tell a book by it's cover," said Light as she targeted the Siexs again. " Hey Juli got away," said Chelsea a little while later as they sat around with Jessica. " She'll be back," said Light. " Then we will have to fight her," said Jessica. " Hey Jessica where is Mal?" asked Light. " Still in there I think," said Jessica. " Still in there, but can't she get out?" asked Chelsea. " I don't know maybe she likes it in there," said Light.

  
  


" Hey Mal you can come out now," said Light. " I don't know how to come out or I would," said Mal. " Your stuck, but how?" asked Chelsea. " I told you I don't know," said Mal. " I think she touched the zoids core," said Light. " What do you mean?" asked Chelsea. " She touched the core and now her and Razor are melded together," said Light. 

" Can't we get them apart?" asked Chelsea. " Yes, but if she stays melded with Razor she will become apart of him," said Light. The two other girls went kind of pale as they knew her better then Light. " Well we have to try to unmeld them then," said Chelsea. " Sure do or I will be a zoid," said Mal in a freaked out way. 

  
  


So how did you like it. I hope you do and if you want to read it in another way read The Hybrid by Mal Genji I recommend it. 


	4. Together Forever

Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength 

  
  


Hey how do you guys and gals like it so far. I really am enjoying writing this saga. I hope that you all check out my other stories like Aqua's Tears Can Revive, Mistress of the Cards, Trial By Cards, and part one of this story. I still say to understand this story more you need to read The Hybrid by Mal my biggest fan. Well you know the drill I no own zoids so you no sue. Well chapter 4 ready to role. 

  
  


Chapter 4: Together Forever

" Where can they be?" asked Harry Champ as he rode in his acquired Shadow Fox. " We don't know Harry, but I advise you to stop acting like a two year old," said Brad as he rode in his Shadow Fox next to the crazy pilot. " O.K. I will I just think we should stay and let them find us," said Harry under his breathe. 

  
  


" Shut up Champ you are getting on my nerves," said Magic as he piloted Ghost over the desert. " O.K. I will clam up," said Harry as he turned off the link. " Finally some peace and quiet do you agree Freedom?" asked Flicker to the Command Wolf Freedom howled in agreement. " Hey all of you we are getting close to camp maybe she is they are there," said Reno as he piloted his Siexs over the desert behind the two SF. ( I want to know if any of you noticed that when Light signed Reno in he was said to have a Saber Tiger and then I changed it to a Lighting Siexs. I will tell you why I did that. I thought that a Siexs fit Reno better so I just typed in Siexs instead of Saber Tiger. Hope you all don't mind.)

  
  


" Sure am I hope that Light and Angel are there," said Stella as she sat in Comet in front of almost everyone else. 

" I wonder where she went in the first place," said Naomi from where she was in the sky. " Most likely found something to do that was more fun then hanging with us," said Brad under his breathe. 

  
  


" Well we will be there in less then 2 minutes," said Jamie over the link. " Yes, I can see it now," said Moon who was way ahead of them in Diamond. Saturn was next to her sister in her zoid the Saber Wolf. She had made it with some help from others. It was half Saber Tiger and half Command Wolf. (I am sorry if anyone had a zoid like that. I did not take it from anyone of my knowledge.) 

  
  


2 minutes later they landed in camp and guess what they saw. (If you remember Light, Juli, and Chelsea dumped K.J. at camp and he is still there.) They saw a very peculiar sight. K.J. (well they didn't know it was K.J. at the time) was running around being followed by a little silver and black cat. " Hey what's your name?" asked Flicker to the boy. " Names K.J. now can someone get this crazy animal away from me!" yelled K.J. back to Flicker. 

  
  


" What are you afraid of a cat?" asked Pierce jokingly. 

" Nope not afraid, I am terrified. I am also allergic to them," said K.J. and then sneezed. " O.K. calm down I will get the cat," said Stella as she jumped out of Comet and ran over to the cat. " K.J. I got the cat now I wonder how we are going to take you with us," said Stella to the cat and carried it over to her zoid. 

  
  


" Well I do have a carrying cage," said Saturn as she brought the cage over and handed it to Stella. " Thanks Saturn now lets see I guess you can travel in the back seat," said Stella as she put the cat in the back seat and closed the cockpit window. " Hey anyone seen Magic?" asked Flicker. " I think he is still in Ghost hiding from Silver," said Stella. " I don't believe it you named the cat," said Magic as he jumped down. 

  
  


" So brave Magic Cloud is afraid of a little cat," said Leon.

" Yes, I am afraid of little cats so what," said Magic. " Well you pilot a huge Liger zoid why are you afraid of one little pussy cat?" asked Benjamin. " I don't know really I don't," said Magic as he climbed back into Ghost. " Well come on lets find the others," said Matt as they all climbed or jumped back into the cockpits of their zoids. 

  
  


" Hey all I see a bunch of dots on my screen," said Naomi 10 hours later as they flew and ran towards an area. " I estimate there to be around 60 or 65 zoids there," said Jamie as he looked at the screen. " Most likely it's the Backdraft group," said Leon as he sat in the Red Blade Liger posed and ready for attack. 

  
  


" Well come on we're going in," said Moon as they toped the ridge and saw al the zoids. " It's Light, Chelsea, and Mal," said Stella recognizing the zoids. " Well come on the reinforcements have arrived," said Naomi as they entered the battle field. 

  
  


So how do you like it so far. Mal is better at battle scenes so she can do that part. 


	5. Battle

Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength

  
  


Hey how do you like it so far. I really hope you liked the last chapter. Well here is chapter 5. I do not own zoids or any of Mal's characters so please do not take them. Just to tell you there are a few new characters entering in this part. Well here is part 5.

  
  


Chapter 5: Battle of Trust

" Look at that there has to be at least 70 zoids down there," said Matt as he circled around the area. " Yes, now come on we have to help them out," said Maccan as he started moving. " O.K. we are there," said Flicker as she and Freedom leapt towards the battle. " You know she could have at least waited," said Ka a sweat drop on the back of her head.

  
  


" That is the way she is never thinking," said Saturn as she sat watching her younger sister's zoid. " Well come on we have to help her," said Stella as she ran after in Comet. " I knew we should have stayed behind," said Naomi as she flew towards the others. 

  
  


" Hey fearless leader welcome back," said Light to Mal sarcastically. She didn't get an answer so she flew off into the air content to fight the air troops. Chelsea had alerted them to the reinforcements and she knew that Jamie and a lot of the others would be in the air.

  
  


" Hey Naomi nice to see you again," said Light as she saw the red Gun Sniper in the air. " Same to you now watch your back," said Naomi as she hit an enemy zoid. Light looked surprised and nodded at Naomi. " Naomi just saved Angel and me," thought Light as she kept battling trying to not shoot down friends. " Hey Light welcome back," said another familiar voice. " Hey Dare I like your new zoid," said Light as she looked at the Griffon Hawk. " Thanks my Zabit got destroyed," said Dare some regret in his voice. " To bad now come on and help us out," said Light as she tried to hit a Terras and was stopped by another voice. 

  
  


" Light be careful I am not and I repeat am not the enemy," said Matt almost shouting in fear. " Sorry didn't know it was you," said Light as she saw the scene below her. " Hey Naomi thinks it any better down there?" asked Light. " Nope, it looks like it is 4 on one or something like that," said Naomi looking at where Mal and some of the others were fighting. 

" I hope they will be alright," said Light as she watched as a couple more Backdraft zoids were defeated by Moon and Saturn. 

  
  


" Well as much as you have told me about Mal I am sure she'll be fine anyway's we need you up here," said Naomi as she destroyed another enemy Storm Zorder. " Yeah, but it looks like Flicker and Freedom got taken out," said Ka next to them.

  
  


" Hey Ka come on we need to win this battle," said Light as she started to fight. She was tired and wished they had reinforcements. The Backdraft had gotten some a while back and now they were going on 4 hours of fighting. " Hey Light come on we need to keep fighting," said Quin over the link and downed another Zabit. " By the time were done here we can take a rest and MAKE anyone who needs a zoid one," said Maccan as he blasted another zoid out of the sky. " Yes, we can make Jess and K.J. a zoid and still be able to fix ours," said Reno from the ground.

  
  


" Hey Reno be careful and keep Stella and Flicker safe for us," said Light and then turned off the link. " Well come on time to keep battling," said Light as she fired a couple of shots at a Siexs on the ground and then heard a voice. " Hey watch it I'm on your side," said the voice. " Sorry Benjamin didn't mean any harm. (Sorry, but Benjamin and Sebastian change off between the Command Wolf and the Siexs.) " Well I just hope that we get done soon," said Chelsea over the link. 

  
  


" We all do now stop talking and get battling," said Brad as he turned his Shadow Fox around and knocked a War Shark to the ground. " Well come on is that the best all of you can do?" asked a cocky voice over the link. " I don't know how about you trying to defeat the Backdraft with only 20 some zoids," said Light back and smiled. " Hey Light who are they?" asked Mal.

  
  


" They are my brother and his friends," said Light and smiled as her brother came speeding in and stood next to Stella in his zoid. " Hey Stella come on lets get rid of this scum once and for all," said Bronze as he turned his gun and fired hitting a Command Wolf and laughing. " Hey Tao long time no see," said Saturn as she looked at the white Zaber Fang and smiled. 

  
  


" It sure has now come on lets get rid of em," said Tao. 

" Hey sis I was wondering what ever happened to you," said Sorcery to her younger sister Stella. " Sure has lets make it like old times," said Sorcery as she shot a shot at an enemy Shadow Fox and smiled. Her emerald colored Command Wolf looked at the zoid and howled when it didn't fall. " Hay you can't beat me you wimps," said the pilot and then his smile disappeared. 

  
  


" Thanks Tar he was really annoying," said Sorcery as she bonded off to help the others. " Come on we can't stand around forever," said Silo as he turned his Shield Liger and took off to battle. 

  
  


So how do you like this part? Well I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up well it matters on when Mal gets her story up and if I am not to tired to write more. 


	6. Finally Over

Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength

Hey I haven't updated because well Mal hasn't updated. But now that she has updated I can finally put up the next chapter. I want you to know that I in no way own zoids or any other anime show I only own my own characters and the specialized zoids that some of them run. Now with no more waiting lets get on with the show.

  
  


Chapter 6: Finally Done 

" Hey Light where did Mal go?" asked Naomi. " She ran off by cover of smokescreen I guess that Razor is getting tired," said Light. " We all are getting tired," said Jamie from over his link. His Ranos was the only flying zoid left from their team other then Light. " I agree, but we have to keep fighting," said Dare. The Griffon Hawk now code named Armageddon was still fighting and had been fighting along side Ka, Quin, and Maccan until their Zabit's except for Ka's had been hit and had crashed. 

  
  


" Well I really think that we need to get this battle finished with," said Stella as she sat in Comet with Flicker in the back seat. " I agree with her," said Moon as she jumped over a downed Zaber Fang and maneuvered around an enemy Command Wolf. " Well come on then lets finish it," said 

Bronze as he piloted his Command Wolf and hit a War Shark and then emptied a lot of ammo into it to insure it didn't get up. 

  
  


" Hey Bronze move out of the way," said Reno. " Sorry didn't know I was in your way," said Bronze. " You weren't in my way, but you sure were in the way of Magic's ammo," said Reno as he ran off putting as much speed as he dared to and then attacked an enemy zoid putting it out of the fight.

  
  


" Hey guys come on let us have some of the fight," said Taylor as she piloted her blue and yellow War Shark into the air to attack an enemy Siexs. She laughed when the enemies face came on the screen yelling profanities and such at her. 

" Hey guy maybe you should get a better vocabulary or I'll tell my War Shark to wash your mouth out with soap," said Taylor and then watched as more enemies came down. " Well at least the Champ team got a couple of good hits in," said Pierce sarcastically as she laughed at the group of three on the ground next to their downed zoids.

  
  


Flashback

" Hey Champ come on watch where your piloting that zoid of yours," said Miro as he piloted his zoid away from the crazy pilot and his Shadow Fox. " Sorry this zoid of mine just wants to battle to much," said Harry and then yelled as his zoid was taken down by a Zaber Fang and Lighting Siexs. 

  
  


" Benjamin be careful," said Sebastian as he and the other robot piloted their zoids together trying to stay away from the enemy and then got taken out by accident by Stella and Reno by accident. 

  
  


" Sorry guys didn't know it was you," said Reno and then turned and decided to keep fighting. 

End Flashback

  
  


" Hey Pierce keep your mind on the fight!" exclaimed Jamie as he hit the enemy Zabit that was about to attack Pierce.

" Thanks Jamie I owe you one," said Pierce and then turned around and hit an enemy Tera Striker and put it out of the fight. " Hey good one now come on time to teach these creeps a lesson," said Tao as she turned her zoid around and then looked at Tar's face on her com link and turned around and fired two shots at a Devil Fish behind him. 

  
  


" Thanks Tao," said Tar and then bounded off in his zoid to teach some more zoids a lesson. " Hey Saturn be careful," said Flicker to her sister and then smiled as Saturn turned her Saber Wolf around and stopped. " Hey Stella can I ride with my sister?" asked Flicker. " Sure thing now get moving," said Stella as she fell in line with Sorcery. " Come on let's show these idiots not to mess with us," said Sorcery as she and Stella took off after the Orb sisters. 

  
  


" Hey I think were almost done," said Bronze an hour later as they looked around and then saw an area of smoke rising in the distance. " Looks like Mal got herself into some trouble," I said and then took to the air Naomi, Jamie, Pierce, Ka, and Dare behind me. " We'll get rid of these last few fighters and then we can finally go home and maybe get out Indigo Nero back," said Magic as he pilot the Star Liger along side of Miro, and Leon. 

  
  


" Look's like she really is in trouble," said Silo and then smiled. " Yes, but we can beat them," said Moon seeing his smile and then speed Dia up and we came in and saw the real damage. " Mal we'll take it from here," I said and saw the relief on the other hybrid pilots face. 

  
  


So how do you like it. Well pretty soon I will start part three or maybe I will right a story on the past of Light. Well please review. 


	7. Recover the Indigo Nero

Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength!

  
  


Finally the battle with the Backdraft group is done.

Light and the team can finally try to get the Indigo Nero back and what's this a new zoid. Who will pilot it and whose destiny is in the balance. I do not own zoids or other anime shows. I do own the Angel Wolf, Saber Wolf, Arrow Fox, Star Liger, and the new zoid that enters in this chapter.

  
  


Chapter 7: Near the Indigo Nero 

" Finally the battles over," said Moon as she sat in her seat and looked at the battle field. " Yes, but I still wish that we had not lost Freedom," said Flicker as she sat in the back of the Diamond Wolf. " Well we will get you a new zoid

Flicker don't worry," said Jamie as he sat in his Ranos that he had been able to fix up. " Yes, we will and I hope we can also get my Teras back into action," said Matt as he sat in the badly burned zoid. " Wait you guys Mal wants to say goodbye,"

said Light as she flew down and landed in front of Razor.

  
  


The talked for a few minutes ( read The Hybrid to know what they said) and then Angel took to the sky's. 

" Well come on we have to get our Indigo Nero back," said Magic as he sped along the ground with Moon and Bronze. The others had gone back to their team's except for Moon and Bronze. " Well I wonder where it is in the first place," said Bronze.

" I don't know, but when I find it I'm going to get it out of there as fast as I can," said Jamie. " I wonder why that zoid keeps following us," said Stella as she looked back and saw a white and black zoid. " The Tiger Wolf is following us," thought Light to herself. I am going to write a story about Light's past and it will tell about the Tiger Wolf. 

" Oh Light I forgot to tell you there's a cat in my cockpit," said Stella as she looked at the caring case they had Silver in. " A cat, but where did you find a cat?" asked Light.

" She was chasing K.J. around at our campsite," said Reno. 

Two Hours Later

" Hey there's the Backdraft's Whale King," said Light as she saw the black transporter. " Hey Light that zoid stopped following us," said Stella as she looked and didn't see the zoid.

" That's not just a zoid Stella that's my friend," thought Light to herself. 

" Come on we have to get the Indigo Nero back," said Jamie as he flew faster towards the Whale King and flew straight into it's mouth. Angel and the Teras followed them.

No one else had wings so they stayed on the ground ready incase something went wrong. 

  
  


" Well we found it," said Light over the com link 20 minutes later. " How is it?" asked Reno. " Fine how about you guys have any trouble yet?," asked Light as she looked at it. " Not to worry Light no trouble down here just fly that thing out and we will load up and get on out way," said Moon as she stood outside of Dia. 

  
  


" O.K. here we go," said Jamie as he flew the Indigo Nero

thru the mouth and out into broad daylight. " Come on you guys get your zoids loaded up," said Jamie as he landed the Indigo Nero with the Teras, Angel, and Ranos already in the hanger. " O.K.," said Magic as he piloted Ghost into the hanger followed by Stella, Moon, Bronze, and Reno.

  
  


" Good now lets get out of here," said Jamie as he flew the thing into the air and took off. " Hey Flicker can you check the hanger?" asked Light as small smile on her face. 

" Sure Light," said Flicker and walked in and saw a Black, Gold,

and White zoid standing there. " Light what is this zoid?" asked Flicker. " You like it, it's called the " Star Tiger Wolf"," said Light as she looked at the zoid that resembled the zoid that had been chasing them.

  
  


" Where did you get it?" asked Flicker. " She jumped into the hanger right before we left so we just took her along," said Light as she looked at the zoid. " She looks a lot like that zoid that was following us," said Flicker. " I know and that zoid that was following is called the " Tiger Wolf"," said Light.

" You know that zoid?" asked Flicker. " She was the first zoid I ever saw," said Light. " Star Tiger Wolf why did you name her that?" asked Flicker. " My Command Wolf Star was gold in color and the Tiger Wolf is Black and White so Star Tiger Wolf," said Light as she looked at the custom zoid and laughed. 

  
  


" What's so funny?" asked Flicker. " Second custom zoid

the Backdrafts had taken right from under their nose," said Light as she looked at the zoid. " Second oh yes, Brad he has the first ever Shadow Fox," said Flicker.

  
  


" Magic Cloud you come back here with my gummy bears!" yelled Stella as she chased Magic thru the Indigo Nero two hours later Silver the cat at his hells hissing. " I'm telling you Stella that cat is possessed!" yelled Magic. Then he fell over and then got picked up by one of the zoids. " Put me down!" yelled Magic not even opening his eyes. To his surprise instead of dropping him the zoid put him down. He turned around and stared into the black, gold, and white face of the Star Tiger Wolf. " Thank you uh what's your nickname?" asked Magic. 

  
  


The zoid put her head to the side and looked confused.

" Her nicknames Freeborn," said Flicker as she looked at the zoid. Freeborn howled her approval and stared daggers at Stella. Stella backed off fully understanding that she and Silver were not to chase Magic anymore that day.

  
  


" So where should we go from here?" asked Matt. " Well I think it would be wise to back and get the armor changing units," said Light as she stood watching the screen. She was watching the Backdraft battle. " I still don't understand why

you put a camera on your zoid," said Moon. 

  
  


" Easy so we can learn about our mistakes," said Light as she watched the movie. " Well lets see here I think it's time to take a break and eat," said Flicker as she came in with a tray loaded with goodies and things. " Yummy, peanut butter cookies and rainbow sherbert," said Reno as he walked in and grabbed his snack. 

  
  


" Hey Reno what are you doing?" asked Light. " Working on my Zaber Fang," Reno said and walked out. " I keep forgetting that he has two zoids," said Light. " Yes, and there both made out of parts from many different zoids of the type," said a new voice. " Ryukyu what are you doing here?" asked Light as she turned around to face the shorter 13 year old. 

  
  


" Been trying to find you Light ever since the final battle," said Ryukyu as she sat down. She wore a jet black tank-top and jet black pants. " Why to try to get me to join the Gold Team again never," said Light as she stared at her old team member. " No I just thought you might want to know that Koruna is working," said Ryukyu. " You mean you got the Ariel Wolf online," said Light and turned her back. " Yes, I finally finished the ultimate lupine zoid. I created your dream before you," said Ryukyu.

  
  


" Sorry Ryu, but the fact is I created my dream," said Light. " Yeah, right and I'm the queen of England," said Ryukyu. " Well come on Ryu and I'll prove it ta you," said Light sarcastically as she lead her old friend to the hanger. " So where is your zoid?" asked Ryukyu. " Over there the silver one and her names Angel," said Light and smiled when the zoid coked her head to the side. 

  
  


Ryukyu's eyes got big and she fainted. " Angel good night oh and do you know where her teleport system is?" asked Light. Angel pointed her head to the left and Light dragged the girl over and put her in the light. " Well see you Ryu nice talk," said Light and left the room. 

  
  


So how do you like that chapter. Now that I have a bunch of free time and Mal and I aren't writing the story together anymore there will be at least two new chapters a week. I don't hate short people just Light is older then Ryu by 5 months.


	8. Chapter 8

The Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength

Well here is the next chapter. The mystery of the elusive Tiger Wolf will be revealed in this chapter. A battle against another B class team reveals that the Tiger Wolf is more then just a special Command Wolf. Read to figure out the mystery of the Tiger Wolf. This will also be one of the longest chapters.

  
  


Chapter 8: Tiger Wolf Secret Revealed

" A battle, but we aren't ready for battle!" exclaimed Light as she looked at Jamie. " Well we have two zoid's in perfect condition," said Jamie as he looked at her, her eyes two orbs of cold fire. " I know Freeborn and Saber 

( Reno's Zaber Fang) are in perfect condition, but we are up against the Sniper team with no restrictions on ammo," said Light and then looked out the window and smirked. " Never mind I forgot we do have three zoid's in working condition," said Light and ran out to where Freeborn was again guarding Magic from Stella. 

  
  


" Hey Flicker can I get a ride?" asked Light pointing to Freeborn. " Sure where you need to go?" asked Flicker. " Over that direction an old friend of mine is out there and Angel still needs some more work," said Light and pointed to the hybrid. "OK lets go," said Flicker and then smirked at Magic. 

" I think you better find another hiding spot," said Light and then was in the back seat of Freeborn. 

  
  


" You can let me out now," said Light as they approached the zoid. "OK I'll see you tomorrow Light," said Flicker and then turned Freeborn around. " Hi Phantom remember me?" asked Light. The zoid nodded it's big striped head. " Well I need your help my old friend to defeat another team and I would appreciate it if you would consider joining or team," said Light. Phantom let out a howl and then lowered her head and opened the cockpit. " Thanks Phantom and thanks for taking in the soul of Star," said Light and jumped into the zoid. 

  
  


" Come on lets get back to the Indigo Nero before they send a search party out after me," said Light and piloted the black and white zoid towards the transport vehicle. " Wow Light where did you get that spiffy zoid?" asked Magic. " This Magic Cloud is my old friend and partner Phantom Star," said Light as she jumped out of the zoid and smiled. " OK well is it going into battle tomorrow?" asked Magic. Phantom howled and then glared as best she could at Magic. He got the idea and stepped back. " Yes, she is going into battle tomorrow and she is going to be a permanent part of the team," said Light as she walked over to Angel. " Angel I want you to meet my friend Phantom she is going to help us in battle, but you will still be number one," said Light and hugged Angels leg. 

  
  


Angel looked at the other zoid and let out a howl of approval that was soon followed by Comet's high pitched wail. Then by Ghosts roar and Freeborn's howl. Then Teras and the Ranos shrieked their approval of the newest member. Last to answer where Saber and Lightning ( Zaber Fang and Siexs), but they agreed in their high pitched roars.

  
  


" Well I think we better get some rest," said Light as she tumbled to her knees and prayed. " Jesus watch over us in this next battle as Phantom, Saber, and Freeborn fight with us in the battle. Please do not let anyone get hurt and please let us get a good sleep tonight and amen," said Light and then rolled into bed and fell asleep.

  
  


" Light wake up we have to get ready," said Flicker. " I am ready just hold your uniform on," said Light and opened the door dressed in a stunning white and black uniform angel cross above her chest. " Well come on let's get to the hanger," said Reno as he came up behind them dressed in a gold and red uniform that matched the new paint job on Saber to a t. 

" OK guys the battle mode is 0975 no restriction on weapons and remember they have Aim Sticker on there team and she is good," said Jamie as the warrior's sat in their respective zoids. " Got it Jamie now come on we have to get out," said Light as she smiled. Phantom had a secret weapon that was very accurate. " OK Light and Phantom ready to launch," said Light and was launched into the air and then bounded forward read for battle. " Reno and Saber ready for launch," said Reno and was soon standing next to Light. 

" Flicker and Freeborn ready for launch," said Flicker and soon was next to Phantom. 

  
  


" Here comes the judge," said Reno and then watched as the white capsule hit the ground and popped up. " The area in a ten mile radius is now a designated battle zone all other people please leave the area," said the judge. " Scanning, OK this battle is between the Sniper Team and the Light Chasers the battle mode is 0975 ready fight," said the judge and soon the battle started.

  
  


" Flicker you take the really vamped one on I am going on Aim Striker and Reno you take on Owen in the blue Sniper," said Light and took off after Aim as she tried to get to the best sniper spot. " To bad she doesn't understand what it means to battle in a custom zoid," said Light and pressed a button. A white aurora covered Phantom and then where once stood a white and black zoid stood a jet black zoid. " OK Phantom use the shadow gun," said Light and Phantom launched an attack and hit the sniper which took of the tail and mostly handicapped it. 

  
  


" The battle is over the battle is over the winner is the Light Chasers team," said the judge and then left. " I don't believe you beat us," said Aim as she shook Light's hand. " I know it is hard to believe, but you know now we are in class B so now we can take on even harder teams," said Light and then smiled. 

  
  


" We'll see you around," said Light and then jumped back into the again white and black Phantom. " Light that was cool did you put an instant armor transport thing into Phantom?" asked Flicker. " Yes, I did so now she can use her armor anytime she wants," said Light and then pushed a button and shot forward. " Hey no fair," said Flicker and then looked and saw that Light was back at her side. " I think we need to get a pilot for Phantom I mean an all time pilot because I have a feeling that Reno here would be better off being an alternate," said Light and then looked ahead. " Well there's Indigo let's see if we can get another pilot," said Light and then sped Phantom up.

  
  


So how did you like it? Next chapter they get a new pilot and what's this she's Vega's twin sister. 


	9. Vera Obscura

Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength

Well hi, because I haven't been able ta update in a while I have been working on new chapters and here is chapter 9. This will be an awesome chapter. The Indigo Nero malfunction's outside of a city and while their waiting for it to get fixed they meet another pilot. 

  
  


Chapter 9: Vera Obscura Vega's Lil Sis 

" I guess we'll have to get it towed or something," said Reno as he sat in the Indigo Nero. It had stopped running and they couldn't fix it. " Well I guess we'll have to get it fixed," said Flicker as she sat looking at the t.v. watching a cartoon show. " Yes I guess," said Light and smiled as she thought. " Well you know about that battle in about 2 and ½ months Light well I'm going back to the Blitz team," said Jamie as he looked at the captain. 

  
  


" OK Jamie then I guess Matt here ill just have to take over your job," said Light as she looked at him. " OK well I'll see you guys," said Jamie as he walked to his room and then turned around to face them. " I'll miss you guys and all the time's we have had," said Jamie as tears ran down his face and he ran to his room and grabbed his stuff.

  
  


" Well that was sudden," said Stella. " Not so sudden I had a feeling he would fight along side his original team," said Light and then looked at them. 

  
  


" One prob how are we going to get this thing towed?" asked Magic. " Easy we'll just call up and ask for some strong zoids," said Light and then smiled to herself. " I also think we can have some fun in Merrill City," said Light as she walked to the phone and dialed a phone number she had written down.

  
  


" Hello," said a female voice on the other line. " Yes, I was wondering if you could get someone out to tow our Indigo Nero," said Light. " Sure where are you?" asked the voice. " I think we are in area 34 about a mile outside of Merrill City," said Light. " OK we'll have someone out there soon," said the voice and hung up. 

  
  


1 hour later 

" Well here they come," said Magic as he sat in Ghost. " I know now come on get in your zoids," said Light as she climbed into Angel and smiled as Reno wondered what to do with his other zoid. " Reno how about you just tell Lightning to follow," said Light as she looked at him and smiled as he nodded and told the zoid. 

  
  


" OK Ms. Madurai we should have her fixed in a couple of days," said the guy who had come out to tow the Indigo Nero.

" Thanks Hero," said Light as she smiled at him. " Hey how did you know my name?" asked Hero. " Remember about 1 year ago I came asking if there were any available teams and you told me no teams, but a group of kids who were looking for another member," said Light.

" Oh yeah I remember you," Hero said. " OK thanks now we'll have to go and have a little vacation," said Light as the group of zoids ran off towards Merrill City. 

  
  


30 minutes later

" Well this place is cool," said Light. " Yes, it is now what should we do," asked Flicker. " How about we go to the arcade and have a virtual reality battle," said Magic as he walked over to the area. They had left the zoids where they were staying. " OK come on lets try," said Stella as they ran towards the arcade Flicker being the oldest leading the way.

  
  


" Well there it is come on," said Light as she ran towards the whole team ready for some fun. They were running towards when they almost ran into two girls. "Oh sorry we were in a hurry to get to the virtual reality battle machine," said Light to the taller girl. " That's OK I'm Vera Obscura the younger sister of Vega Obscura and this is my friend Jura Renewal," said Vera. " You're the younger sister of the Vega Obscura the pilot of the Berserk Fury," said Magic. " Yes we came here hoping to find a team," said Nara as she sat down on a chair. " Do either of you have a zoid?" asked Light. " Yes I have my own custom zoid called a Zero Coyote, but I call her Velocity," said Vera.

" I don't have a zoid," said Jura. " Well our team needs a couple of new members," said Light as she looked at the two and smiled. " Sure we'll join, but first we will have to introduce you too my zoid," said Vera as she smirked remembering the last time her zoid met a new person. 

  
  


" Yes, and you'll have to meet our zoids," said Light wondering what the reception would be. " Well what kind of zoids to you pilot?" asked Jura. " Well most of them are quad zoids we only have one full time flight zoid it's a Teras," said Light. " That'll fit us just fine," said Vera. " We have about 4 or five custom zoids on our team at the moment so yours will make number 6 or 7," said Flicker as she followed Vera. " Well here she is," said Vera pointing to a zoid. It was an all black small wolf like zoid. 

  
  


" Well Vera you are very good at making zoids," said Light. " Thanks I like making zoids that have the advantages of the best zoids on the game," said Vera as she crawled up Velocity's leg and opened the hatch and jumped into the cockpit. " Hey Light how about you go get your zoids and we'll have a race to see who's the fastest," said Jura as she looked a Velocity and smiled. " OK girl are you ready for a race?" asked Vera. In response she got an ear shattering roar. 

  
  


" Uh Vera that thing kinda loud," said Magic covering his ears. " Sorry Velocity is just a little uh high strung," said Jura as she shook her head. " OK we'll be back soon," said Light as they ran to get their zoids. When they came back Jura starred at their zoids wide eyed and then looked at Vera and smiled. " Sorry my friends, but I have to continue my quest to become the best," said Jura as she ran off.

  
  


" OK well maybe we shouldn't have the race," said Light as they returned to where they were spending the night.

" I guess not well at least we are a team," said Light as she sat in Angels cockpit and smiled and then jumped out and walked into her room where Flicker, Stella, Vera, and her were staying. " Thanks," said Vera. " For what?" asked Light. " For allowing me to join your team," said Vera as she laid down and feel asleep. " Your welcome Vera Obscura," said Light.

  
  


So how do you like it. The next day they get a challenge, but from who.


	10. Chapter 10

Saga of Light Madurai: Razor and Angel Hybrids of Unmatchable Strength 

  
  


Well here is the final chapter in this part. As this saga progresses you will learn more about the characters, their pasts, and other things that may surprise you. If you remember the Light Chasers Team's transport vehicle broke down well now it's fix. You also may remember them losing Jamie and gaining a new member. Well I no own zoids so you no sue. 

  
  


Chapter 10: Battle With Destiny

" What do you mean were not going to the S team exhibition match," said Magic. " Were not going because that same day the Royal Cup tournament starts," said Light as they sat in the fixed Indigo Nero. " Oh that's why," said Vera smiling to herself. " Hey guys we have another match challenge and if we win this one we enter class B," said Matt.

  
  


" OK who are we up against?" asked Flicker. " It's a handicapped match against two members of the Dinosaur Team," said Matt. " OK so what is it a three on two or something?" asked Vera. " Actually it's a five on two," said Matt. " OK then I guess Magic, Flicker, Vera, Stella, and I," said Light. " Yeah I think that's perfect, but which of your zoids will you use?" asked Matt. " Angel," said Light knowing which zoid right of the bat. " OK so in other words its Angel, Ghost, Velocity, Freeborn, and Comet against whoever we're up against," said Matt. 

  
  


" Yes, whoever were up against," said Vera. " What's wrong?" asked Matt. " Do you know whose on the Dinosaur Team?" asks Vera. " No all I know is that they are a class A team," says Matt. " Yes, and do you wanna know why they are a class A team?" asks Vera. " Sure thing, but no one here knows," said Flicker and then looked at Vera. " You know who were up against?" asked Light. " Yes, Light does the name Berserk Fury ring a bell?" asked Vera. " You mean were up against your brother," said Light in amazement. " Yes, and that Ultimate X of his," said Magic. " But you are the pilot of an Ultimate X," said Flicker.

  
  


" Yes, and I am Bit's brother," said Magic. " The legend says that there are 4 Ultimate X's on every continent," says Vera. " 4 so that means there is still one that is uncovered on our continent," said Light. " No actually they have all been found," said Vera. " So what is the 4th one?" asked Light. " Velocity is the 4th," said Vera quietly. 

  
  


" What!" exclaimed Light looking at there new member. " She found me when I was only about 8," said Vera her eyes the color of cold fire and her navy blue hair standing on end. " I was chosen by the remaining Ultimate X to be it's pilot," said Vera and smiles. " Good thing too because that same day the Backdraft tried to capture me that was the same day Vega and the Fury were beaten," said Vera and laughs. " The same day the Blitz team entered class S, the same day Vega and the Fury were beaten and the same day my brother got his zoid," said Light. 

  
  


" Strange coincidence," said Stella and Reno to themselves. " Yes, strange considering it was also the same day Naomi and Brad promised to fight in the next Royal Cup together," said Magic. " Yes and do you know what tomorrow is?" asks Vera. " Yeah tomorrow is August 5th," said Reno. " I know that, but tomorrow is also the 5 year anniversary of that day," said Vera and smiles. " It's late we better go to bed," said Light and they all walked to their rooms. 

  
  


" Also the same day I saw Phantom," said Light as she falls asleep.

  
  


Next Morning

  
  


" Magic come on already!" yelled Vera from where she sat outside his door waiting for him to finally come out. She still didn't know why they had designated her to wake him up.

" Magic I will break this door down," said Vera and smirked. 

" OK," said Magic as he ran out past he enraged Obscura and to the hanger. " Better hurry or Light and Stella might leave without us," said Flicker as she caught up with then and ran into the hanger and looked at all the zoids and smiled. " Hey Comet come on time to ride," said Stella to her zoid and looks over the paint job and jumps into the cockpit. " Sorry Phantom, but we need Angel this time," said Light as she jumps into the cockpit and rides off after Stella. " Ghost lets go kick some Obscura tail," said Magic and then his back tingles and he turns around to look at Vera who was glaring and holding a sword angrily. 

  
  


" Sorry," said Magic and jumps into Ghosts cockpit Vera doing the same thing. " OK Matt launch us out," said Magic as the younger boy launches the two zoids and they land at the battle field at the same time the judge lands. " The area in a 20 mile radius is now a restricted area all personal other then warriors and people in the hover cargo please leave the area," said the judge and scanned the area. " OK this battle is a handicapped match between two members of the Dinosaur team and 5 members of the Light Chasers team ready fight," said the judge.

  
  


" Hey Vega long time no see," said Vera glaring at the white ultimate x that stood in front of her. " Same to you," said Vega and glares daggers at Velocity and laughs. " So your going to try to take me on with that puny zoid?" asked Vega and smirked. " Puny zoid!" exclaimed a voice from the other zoid. " Yes Sarah puny zoid," said Vega and then glares at the blue haired women. " That Vega is an Ultimate X," said Sarah and then yells from the Shadow Cat she is piloting when it is hit by Angel's attack. 

  
  


" Yes my brother this zoid is an Ultimate X," said Vera and laughed as she starts to pilot the controls her hair again standing on end. " Yeah so what Fury here is a lot more skilled then that thing," said Vega and then is surprised when he is attacked from behind. " Two on one," said Magic and laughs Ghost's eyes gleaming. 

  
  


Vega growls at Magic and then is stunned when he hear's that Sarah is out of the battle. " Hey Light and Flicker you made quick play outta that crazy lady," said Magic and then gets serious ready to pilot again. " Vega prepare to meet your match," said Vera as she pilot's Velocity around the Fury and makes the zoid jump and fire two shots at the Fury.

  
  


" Vera you will have to do better then that if you plan on beating me," said Vega and then is surprised when he looks to see all of the zoids surrounding him. " Vega Obscura look we are the Light Chasers and these are our zoids be careful when you decide to battle," said Light as she smirks Angel's Midnight Sniper armor on. " OK everyone on three 1,2,3," said Light as she opens all of the armor on Angel and she pushes a button and a bunch of ammo shoots out. " Vega this is the ultimate attack Death Day Signal," said Angel as the Fury gets hit by most of the bombs and arsenals and then Stella smirks. 

  
  


" Comet you know what to do," said Stella as her zoid uses her main attack Fox Inferno and then a light surrounds the zoid and she launches her Inri Cannons. Then Ghost attacks with a Strike Blade attack. " Hey Vega eat my metal," said Magic as he attacks growling. He hits one of the Fury's legs and cuts the circuits. 

  
  


Vera laughs and then Velocity jumps into the air and turns around to face the Fury. " Flicker give me a hand," said Vera. " OK," said Flicker as Freeborn aims one of her guns at the injured leg. " OK Velocity Strike Laser Paw," said Vera as the Black Ultimate X attacks and cuts off the leg. " The battle is over the battle is over the winner is the Light Chasers Team," said the judge and flew off.

  
  


" Hey Vega are you OK?" asked Vera. " Sure thing I have been thru lots worse," said Vega and shook his sisters hand. " It was an honor to fight you Vega," said Magic. " No the honor is mine," said Vega and smiled. " We're the same age, but you are ten times smarter," said Vega and shook his hand while Sarah stood at his side. " Well congratulations on getting into Class B," said Vega as Sarah pilots their Gustav to pick up their zoids. 

" Good bye for now Light Chasers Team," said Sarah as they drove away. " Good work all of you," said Matt as they entered into the Indigo Nero and smiled. " Thanks Matt," said Vera as she sat down. " Well we have a week off what do you want to do?" asked Matt. " Well they are holding a summer camp for pilots how about that," said Reno sitting in a chair trying to put together a Siexs model. " Yes, that would be cool," said Magic and smiled.

  
  


" Yeah even tho it is sponsored by Harry," said Stella in disgust. " Well it's settled then," said Matt. " OK so it starts on Sunday," said Light as she sat in her room reading the brochure. " Something bothering you?" asked Vera. " Yes, my brother is getting married to Saturn," said Light. " Uh why is that bothering you?" asked Vera. " Saturn is Flickers sister!" exclaimed Light. " Oh that's why," said Vera and smiled. " I thought you would be happy to have Flicker related to you," said Vera. " I am just you see it is strange having three people in a team related," said Light as Flicker came in.

  
  


" Don't worry Light nothing will change," said Flicker and hugged her friend. " Good, because if anything changed I would go crazy," said Light and hugged her friend or now you could say relative back. 

  
  


So how do you like it. This story is going to have many twists and turns so keep wondering. Please read and review it really boosts my ego. 


End file.
